DRW Handgun (Dead Rising 2)
The Handgun is a weapon in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising: Case Zero. The gun is not very powerful, but with well placed shots, can take down a zombie with ease. It can take anywhere from 2-4 shots in the chest to eliminate one zombie, depending on stature of the target and precision of shots. As expected, a headshot kills a zombie immediately and it can take 5-7 shots in the limbs for a zombie to go down, again depending on the stature. Zombified police can be found holding it throughout Fortune City and Still Creek. Attacks Location Dead Rising 2 # Americana Casino Cashier and Vault Area # Americana Casino Security Office # Americana Casino Upper Platforms # Americana Casino - Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack # Atlantica Casino Poker Room # Atlantica Casino Security Office # Atlantica Casino Upper Platforms # Fortune City Arena Security Area # Fortune City Hotel Lobby # Fortune Park Main Area # Palisades Mall - High-Noon Shooting Range (P218) # Platinum Strip Cinema Rooftop # Platinum Strip Main Area # Platinum Strip - Cash Gordon's Casino (S102) # Royal Flush Plaza - Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics (R204) # Royal Flush Plaza - In the Closet (R102) (1) # Silver Strip Main Area # Silver Strip Royal Flush Plaza Rooftop # Slot Ranch Casino Bar Area # South Plaza Upper Platforms # Tape It Or Die SetIncorrectly not listed in the Dead Rising 2 Prima Official Game Guide. In the PC file: datafile.big/'tape_die.txt' # Underground Main Tunnel # Underground - Secret Lab # Yucatan Casino Upper Platforms # Yucatan Casino - Shoal Nightclub (Y102) Other locations *Held by Ted Smith *Held by Doris Elchart *Held by Rebecca Chang *Held by Wade Coopwood *Held by various zombies (usually police officers) *Randomly in Military Cases, Garbage containers, Cardboard Boxes, Treasure Chests, and Handbags.Template:Spawned Trivia *In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, there is a design error with Chuck's handgun-holding animation. His left hand thumb goes through the grip of the handgun. *The handgun depicted in game is the pre-B CZ 75. *A review of dead rising 2 guns rates the handgun: :Holding up to 30 rounds, this is a great weapon to pass on to survivors, while its effectiveness in the hands of the player himself is minimal. :Blind-firing the Handgun makes it highly inaccurate and apart from headshots it takes up to four rounds to down a zombie. :The handgun can be found in many places, from zombified Security Guards to various shop counters, making it one of the most abundantly available firearms. :Unless a player intends to pass on this weapon to a survivor or for some quick shooting fun, the Handgun is one weapon that a player should not waste his inventory slot for. :It gets a weak 5/10.Sam Willis, Weapons Guide: Introduction and Firearms Dead Rising 2– PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & PC, Bettor.com, (May 31, 2011). Video Gallery See also References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Weapons Category:Greene's Hardware